


christian twilight romance cover

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon
Summary: quodo coming to a book store near you!
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	christian twilight romance cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunlun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/gifts).



i hope you like this lunlun!

the title is a joke my friend made who took one look at this pic and went "christian twilight romance cover" which like... yeah, it does look like that


End file.
